Ōkami and Sakura's Adventure!
by xXxPoisonedSoulsxXx
Summary: Ōkami and Sakura have left the village because everyone turned on them. Now they want to start a new life. However, the Akatsuki are after Sakura and it seems Ōkami has gotten their attention as well. What will happen to Sakura and Ōkami? ...
1. Info & Chapter 1

**Information**

Name: Ōkami

Means: Wolf

Age: 15

Looks: There is a link of how she looks in my profile. There is also a link of how the pendant, explained in the story, looks.

Personality: She is almost always polite. She is shy, weird, caring, and kind. She is sometimes childish. She can be serious and strong when she wants to be. She absolutely loves Sakura like a big sister and respects her a lot, as far as calling her Sakura-sama instead of Sakura-nee. She can be rude if you provoke her enough and it takes a lot to make her angry. However, mess with Sakura and you're absolutely screwed. She likes to be happy and likes to make other people happy. Sometimes she puts people before herself.

Additional Info: Sakura and her have a really close bond. She has had a rough past, which will be explained in the story. And she utterly loves chocolate.

Also in this story Sakura and all of the Rookie 9 are 18 years of age. Team Gai is 19 years old.

**Bold = Thoughts**

_**Now on with the story! :D **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Ne, Sakura-sama where are we headed to now?" I looked over at Sakura-sama to see her deep in thought. However, by the look in her eyes I could tell she still heard me.

She looked over at me and gave me a smile. "Well Ōkami-chan I don't really know. But, that doesn't really matter. As long as we have food and shelter we will be fine."

I smiled at her and nodded my head. We have been traveling for a few days now. You see about a week ago Sakura decided to leave Konoha Village. Ever since Sasuke-san came back with his team voluntarily about 2 years ago, people, slowly, but surely started going against Sakura. And it was all because of an ugly little person called Karin. Karin made everyone turn against Sakura, even Naruto and Tsunade, except me. I owe Sakura-sama my life and after getting to know her I see her like the big sister I never had.

Anyways, Sakura-sama couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand to be in a village where her, supposedly, best friends all talked bad about her and started to see her as weak. Something Sakura-sama never wants to be ever again. Actually I was wrong there were some other people that weren't fooled by Karin, Shikamaru and Sai. Shikamaru being the genius he is knew what Karin was doing all along. Karin, seeing that Sakura had an amazing life, wanted to take over Sakura's life and in a way become the new 'Sakura.' And because Sai fakes most of his emotions, he knows when other people fake theirs as well. At first they tried to get everyone to see how messed up Karin was, but everyone would just ignore them or tell them to stop being 'so mean' to Karin. Eventually, Sakura told them to just give up. She didn't want them to suffer what she had to suffer.

So after having enough of their harsh words and glares, Sakura decided that the only way to keep on living her life and still be happy was to leave the village. Of course, she took me along with her. Ever since she saved me from one of Orochimaru's hideouts while out on a S-rank mission about a year and a half ago we have been tied to the hips.

Believe it or not, but Sakura-sama is actually a very strong person. She actually became captain of an Anbu Black Ops squad. Her codename was Blossom, fits her well ne? Hehe.

X-X-X

Presently, we are on our way to a small village right outside of Kumogakure. On the way we heard from fellow passer by ninjas that a few of the Akatsuki members were currently residing there. At first Sakura-sama and I were worried, but after remembering that we are no longer part of Konohagakure we had nothing to worry about.

After a few more minutes of traveling, about 40 minutes or so, we reached the small village. It was a bit dull in color. However, it was full of people and there were shops on either side of us. The houses or apartments were further backward and to the right. But, that's really unnecessary information.

"Alright Ōkami-chan we are going to split up. I'm going to try and find an Inn that we can stay in for a few days. You go and buy the supplies we are running out on and tonight's dinner. Oh and make sure to buy some dango. I've been dying to eat some lately. If I find an Inn before you finished shopping I'll send you a signal through our necklace and you should already know where I am. Or if you finish shopping before I find an Inn than you just do the same thing and send a signal through the necklace so you can locate me. Oh and even though we are no longer part of Konohagakure, keep a look out for the Akatsuki and try not to run into them. Got it?" She smiled at me once she finished talking.

"Yes ma'am." I did a mock salute, she giggled, and we went our separate ways.

As I'm peeking into all the different stores that I pass by to see if it has the stuff that I need to buy, I remember on why Sakura-sama and I got our necklaces. You see since we were so close to each other and when ever Sakura went out on missions, seeing as I had to register myself as a Konoha citizen and start as a genin with D-rank missions, I always got worried. So one day we decided to make these necklaces that makes it able for us to send signals to each other. We got the information on how to make them from a scroll in Konoha's library.

The way it works is that first, you get two matching pendants. Then the two people that are going to use the necklaces both put a little bit of their chakras in the two pendants. So each pendant has the chakras of the two people. Then, you get a blank scroll and draw the seal that the necklace scroll instructs you to make. Later, you pour both of your chakras into the seal and seal the chakras within the necklaces. And ta-da you're done.

Then, in order to locate the other person you just put a little of your chakra into the necklace and you instantly know where the other person is. Or it can be vice-versa, instead of locating the other person you can pour a little bit of your chakra into the necklace and tell the other person your location.

Anyways, after that whole long explanation I finally finished buying everything that we needed. I bought more kunai and shuriken, it seems like a lot of ninja pass by here. More soldier pills, smoke bombs, exploding tags, needles, and a lot of granola bars, the chocolate and strawberry flavored ones. I also bought dinner which was miso and chicken flavored ramen and of course Sakura-sama's dangos.

Since I still haven't received Sakura's signal, instead of signaling her that I was done, I decided to walk around a bit and wait until she calls for me. I stopped in front of this shop that sold ninja clothing, I thought that maybe Sakura-sama would like to come here after we settle down in our room at the Inn. She did say she wanted a new change of clothes. I nodded my head and reminded myself to not forget to tell her about this shop. I turned away from the shop and kept on walking. Up ahead I saw a few little boys running around and kicking a ball in between all four of them. I smiled to myself and thought about how cute they all were.

However, my smile faltered once I saw who exactly was walking my way. Two akatsuki members were headed my way! I couldn't tell who they were however, because of the conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces.

**Oh crap. **

If I turn around and run away, it would seem suspicious. But, if I turn around I can't just walk around aimlessly because that would not make any sense. Why turn around and walk around with no destination if you can do the same thing and keep moving forward?

Out of nowhere I feel my necklace warm up a bit and I instantly now where Sakura-sama is. That means she must have found an Inn where we can stay at. Best part is in order to get to that Inn I have to turn around.

**Good now I can escape my encounter with the akatsuki, Banzai! Hehe.**

I stop, look as if I'm late to go and meet someone, and quickly turn around and make my way towards the Inn. Once I finally reach the Inn I see Sakura-sama waiting for me with a smile on her face.

"What took you so long Ōkami-chan?"

I give her sheepish laugh and say "Well I almost had a run in with the akatsuki, but luckily you called me over just in the nick of time." I wipe away invisible sweat from my forehead and Sakura heaves a relieved sigh. We look at each other and start laughing.

"Alright Ōkami-chan how about we go and get settled into our new room and have our dinner because to tell you the truth I'm starving!" She rubbed her tummy and gave a small pout.

I laughed at her. "Okey dokey, let's go."

We started making our way to our room and on the way there Sakura-sama asked "By the way, you didn't forget to get my dango did you?" She looked at me with such a serious and scary look.

I sweat dropped, "Of course I didn't, Sakura-sama."

She smiled a very creepy smile, "Good because if you would have forgotten you would have been in very big trouble."

I gulped and laughed nervously "Hehe, of course Sakura-sama."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys liked it! :D<strong>_

_**Please review! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here is chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**_

**Bold = Thoughts**

_**Now on with the story! :D **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next day Sakura-sama and I did our normal morning routine. We took a quick shower, she went first seeing as she loves to take hot showers. So, by the time I want in there was steam all over the bathroom and there was barely any hot water left. In fact, half way through my shower the water suddenly turned to ice. Joy.

I was lucky however, because since I was so used to taking cold showers throughout most of my childhood the change in temperature of the water did not affect me at all. After both of us finished taking our showers, and the steam was completely gone from the bathroom, we brushed our teeth, washed our faces, cleaned up the room a bit, and made the bed.

We headed downstairs where we would be served free breakfast from the small restaurant within the Inn. Those who stayed at the Inn got free breakfast, but that's it. Lunch and dinner was entirely up to you. While at breakfast I told Sakura-sama about the ninja clothing store that I saw.

"Ohh, that's perfect. I've been meaning to change my sense of style. The one that I have now is getting a bit dull and it reminds me too much of, what used to be, home. Getting new clothes will not only enhance my beauty," she made silly pose and winked.

"But, it will also represent that I am leaving my old life behind and starting a new one." She gave a sad smile then. You could tell she stilled missed Konohagakure and the people within it. Even if they did turn their back on her, they still held a special place in her heart. I mean, she was born and raised in Konohagakure. That was her home, her safe place. And the people within it were raised with her, mainly speaking the rookie 9 and Team Gai. It's hard to just toss all of that aside like it was nothing.

"Sakura-sama you must try and forget them. And if you cannot them you must accept what has happened and keep moving forward. I know it's hard, but trust me if you keep thinking about it. It will only make you sad and depressed."

She looked at me with sad eyes and I gave her a reassuring smile. Telling her that no matter what she will always have me, her 'little sister'. She shook her head and then nodded at me. She knew I was right.

Her mood immediately changed. She gave me a warm smile before pumping her first.

"Alright, now that I'm fully energized from our breakfast, which by the way needs a little work. It is time to go shopping." She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her out of the small restaurant and into the busy streets of the small town, which we never really bothered to learn the name of.

**Hmm, well it's not like it's that important I guess. I mean, we are only going to be here a few days. No need remembering something that isn't that important, I guess. **

After guiding Sakura-sama to the ninja clothing store that I found yesterday. She quickly went to work on finding a new outfit. Seeing as the clothing I wore now was still fine with me, I decided to just sit and wait until Sakura was done picking out her outfit. Unfortunately, Sakura-sama didn't know exactly which outfit to pick out for her new look. So, I had to wait outside of one of the fitting room and whenever she tried a new outfit out I had to tell her whether I liked it or not. That went on for over an hour and a half.

**I'm about to die. Who knew picking out a new look was soo hard! No wonder Sakura-sama dreaded going shopping with Ino! **

However, my torture was soon over after we finally found the perfect outfit for Sakura-sama. It still had few similarities to her old outfit, seeing at she was going to live a new life, not become a new person. But, it had some differences too. Overall, it was perfect!

_**{There is a link on my profile on Sakura's new outfit.}**_

* * *

><p>After paying for Sakura-sama's new outfit we left the store and decided to walk around for a little bit. That soon turned out to be a big mistake.<p>

After walking around for about 2 hours, we didn't have a lot to do back at the Inn so why not waist some time? We decided to go and grab some lunch.

We went into this dull and almost deserted restaurant. We figured it was best to go to a place where there were little people. Seeing as the streets were full of people and a lot of people means a lot of noise. Having a little quite time to ourselves sounded good.

As soon as we set down a waiter, a man around his mid-twenties or so, with average brown hair and eyes, came and gave us two menus. After giving us our menus he asked if we already knew what we wanted to drink.

"Yes, I would like some peppermint tea please. How about you Ōkami-chan?"

"Some water would be fine with me thank you." I kindly smiled up at him.

He returned my smile and gave one to Sakura-sama as well before he left to go and get our drinks. Sakura-sama and I quickly started discussing what we would like to order. We decided to get some sushi and for dessert Sakura-sama was going to have some more dangos and I was going to get a nice, small chocolate cake. Yum!

Once the waiter came back with our drinks, we thanked him, and ordered our food. Once he wrote down our order he left to go tell the chef. As I was having a sip of my water I started to look around. Even though the place looked deserted it still had a few people here and there. To my left there was an elderly couple having some kind of soup.

**Aww how cute!**

I smiled at them and kept looking around. When I looked to my right something caught my attention. In a table a few feet from the table Sakura-sama and I were seated at, there were two people sitting there. I couldn't really see what there where wearing, but that doesn't matter because that's not what caught my attention.

What caught my attention were the conical straw hats that they were wearing. Conical straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces. Meaning two things, one I couldn't identify who they were. And two it must be the same akatsuki members I almost ran into the other day!

**Is it me or do I have the worst luck! Oh Kami-sama please help us!**

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama look over there to our right at the two people sitting a few tables away from us, but don't make it obvious!"

She looked at me with a startled expression, but them sensing the urgency in my voice she did just as I said. She looked around with a bored expression on her face. Making it look as if she was just wasting her time while waiting for her food. When she spotted the two people I was telling her about she widened her eyes just a bit, but kept her act intact.

Once she finished looking she took a sip of her tea, as to not look suspicious and then started talking to me in a soft voice.

"The Akatsuki. Well, seeing as we are no longer part of Konohagakure we should have no trouble with them at all. However, they might not know this yet and when we are alone they might try and capture me to lure Naruto out. Be on your guard Ōkami-chan." She looked at me with hard eyes, stressing her point. I just nodded my head.

A few minutes later our waiter came back with our orders in his hands. We thanked him and quickly started eating. We wanted to separate ourselves from the akatsuki as fast as possible. After we were done we decided that we could skip dessert. So we called the waiter over, thanked him for the food, and paid him the price that we owed.

We got up normally and left the restaurant at a normal pace. We didn't want to alert the two akatsuki members in any way. We made our way to the Inn and once we reached our room we heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Boy that was way too close if you ask me." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I think it's better if we leave tomorrow morning. We can leave tonight, but that would make us an easy target for the Akatsuki if they were to come after us." I nodded my head in agreement.

"We should pack our stuff now. That way we won't waste any time when we wake up tomorrow." I, again, nodded my head in agreement before we started packing all of our stuff. Since we didn't have much we finished packing everything pretty fast.

Once we finished, we decided to take a shower and go to sleep early tonight.

**The earlier you go to sleep, the faster morning seems to come. **

Just as Sakura-sama was about to enter the bathroom to take a shower there was a knock on our door. We looked at each other with suspicion in our eyes.

"It could be the manager of the Inn." I whispered sheepishly to Sakura. She narrowed her eyes, showing she highly doubted that was the case.

There was another knock at the door. She nodded her head at me, signaling I should open the door. I nodded my head at her and went to go and open the door. Sakura silently got one of her kunai's and stood behind the door. I looked over at her once more and opened the door.

Sakura was right; it was not the manager of the Inn.

No, instead it was…

"Hello, Akatsuki."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ohh what's going to happen to Ōkami and Sakura now? :O<span> _**

**_Stay tuned for Chapter 3! :D _**

**_Please Review! :) _**

**_Ja ne! ~_**


End file.
